The Battle of Chaos
by Black Convoy
Summary: Galaxia is famous for defeating Sailor Chaos, an impossible task for an individual. However, she wasn't alone. Someone was there to help her, to guide her, to light her darkest hour. Transformers War Within x-over. Read and Review.


This is a oneshot that I thought up a long time ago. It is a prequel story to Cybernetic Stars, and can also (with a few changes) be applied to Heart and Spark. This version of it is based on the War Within comics by Dreamwave, but a few changes can be made, using you imagination to be a part of the IDW Transformers universe for Heart and Spark.. Well anyway, enjoy and please review.

The Transformers belong to Hasbro and Dreamwave, and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Autobot Headquarters, Iacon City, Cybertron:

"I'm going Grimlock, there's no use in trying to dissuade me," spoke a tall red, white and blue robot as he tried to walk past his comrade and fellow officer.

"No Prime," shouted Grimlock as he punched the wall centimeters from the face of the Autobot Supreme Commander, Optimus Prime. "Your responsibility is here on Cybertron, not on some Primus-forsaken piece of rock billions of light years away! Or are you trying to run away from your duties. If that's the case, then me kill you right here and display your body for anyone else who plans on deserting." The former gladiator leveled his energon sword with Prime's head, but he failed to intimidate Prime.

"This isn't my decision Grimlock. The Matrix is calling and I must answer it. If you don't like it, then you can try to kill me and become labeled among the traitors you hate so much." As his reputation clearly stated, Optimus had over powered one of the most violent Autobots on Cybertron using nothing but his sharp wits. The Dynabot leader begrudgingly backed out of his leader's way, but not without cursing under his breath and taking his aggression out on the wall behind him. "Don't worry Grimlock, I promise to come back in fighting condition and then we can put an end to Megatron together." The two high ranking Autobots exchanged glances for a few seconds, before Prime turned around and entered his transport. "Alright Sky Lynx, let's get this mission done."

Sky Lynx was a very unique Autobot in the aspect that he did not have a robot alternate mode. Yet he had excellent skills and served as the Autobot's fastest means of transportation. "Just tell me where to, Optimus. I promise we'll get there in barely any time, and it will be the smoothest ride you've ever experienced," boasted the Autobot Lieutenant Commander as he transformed into his shuttle mode.

Optimus just chuckled at his allies boast, and even went so far as to consider Sky Lynx's enormous ego as humoring. "That's why I chose you, Sky Lynx. Now let's get going. Till all are one!"

Unknown section of space, unknown galaxy:

"Sailor Chaos, your reign of cruelty and torment over the people of the universe ends now! I swear that I will kill you, even if I have to die in the process!" Fully dressed in a white and gold sailor fuku that left only her face, arms and thighs exposed, Sailor Galaxia, the strongest Sailor Senshi, readied her sword and pointed it at her opponent.

At those words, the shadowy feminine figure known as Sailor Chaos burst into a roar of laughter. "Do not kid yourself, fool! You are just a miserable little being from an insignificant planet. The 

only reason you and the other Senshi have been able to defeat my minions is because they were weak. I, on the other hand, have power that far surpasses any level of power your pathetic little mind can imagine. I am the daughter of a god; therefore, I AM A GODDESS!" After finishing her little rant, Chaos moved quickly and made the first strike. Her attack took Galaxia by surprise and successfully impaled the legendary senshi's lower stomach. However, Chaos wasn't finished with her onslaught. She delivered several kicks to her opponent's open wound, followed by a kick to the side of Galaxia's head.

"Is that all you've got Chaos," taunted the gold haired senshi. Galaxia's physical status made her intentions painfully clear to Chaos, but evil soldier found the idea of letting someone so insignificant get away with insulting her rather distasteful. Even so, the so called "goddess" could only smirk inwardly at the sight of her victim struggling to stand up. As the heroic senshi wanted, her opponent stomped over to her and lifted her by the throat. Everything was going according to Galaxia's plan, and she decided to act on it with the utmost aggression. "DIE," she shouted as she thrust a jagged rock into Chaos' neck.

Chaos screamed in pain, then threw Galaxia as hard as she could. "You bitch… Now I will certainly make your death a slow and painful one." The evil senshi closed the gap between her and her injured opponent, all the while, using her dark powers to convert her arm into a blade. Chaos readied her weapon in order to sever Galaxia's arm, but an interrupting laser beam knocked her far from her victim. "What the hell?!" Both combatants watched as a humanoid like being descended from the sky.

"Sorry ladies, I don't mean to intrude, but I've got business here," said the robot as he leaned his rifle against his shoulder.

"How dare you," growled Chaos as she rose to her feet. "Who are you?"

"My name is Optimus Prime. I'm the leader of the Autobots, and the one who will put an end to your evil." Optimus aimed his rifle at his enemy and fired several shots. He waited for ten seconds for activity in the cloud of dust that resulted from his weapon. When there was no sign of movement from Chaos, Optimus turned his attention to the injured Galaxia. "I'm sorry that I was late. How bad is your injury?" He extended his large free hand to the smaller being as a gesture of friendship.

Galaxia struggled to sit up, despite Prime's expression of disapproval. "You fool. You shouldn't have interfered. Now both of us will die instead of just me." The strongest known senshi changed her expression of anger to a smile. "However, it was sweet of you to be concerned about me… Thank you."

"You're welcome, but now that I've become a part of this fight, I intend to see it through to the end." Optimus allowed his new ally to use his finger as a means to stand up. "At first, I was unsure why the Matrix was calling me, but now I believe that I have a concept about what this battle's purpose is. Like you, I cannot forgive this Chaos for the evil she has done. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and Chaos has denied many of that freedom. There must be punishment for such deeds." As soon as Prime finished his sentence, black energy in the form of a claw pierced his back where his windshield was. Optimus roared in pain and fell onto both of his knees.

"If that's what you're planning then let's see you do it." Chaos retracted the claw and returned it to its original shape. Unfortunately, her dare was fulfilled when Prime rolled over to face Chaos and fired a shot from his weapon. The energy beam hit her and forced her back. She countered with her own energy attack which broke Optimus' gun in two. However, it would take more than that to deter the Autobot leader as he revealed that the four exhaust pipes on his forearms served as firearms too.

All the while Chaos was defending herself against Optimus Prime's attacks, she felt as if there was something she was forgetting about. As it turns out, that forgotten factor came to bite, or in this case, hack, her in the back. Galaxia, despite her intense bleeding, was back in the fight with her legendary sword, Fuuin no Ken, tight in her grasp. "Don't forget about me, because that would be your last mistake. I promise you that." Her attack was almost lethal for Chaos, but a quick turning step and an unavoidable cut on the other side of her body saved her life.

Now, all three combatants were injured and slowly having their energy drained away, but none of them were willing to give up. Each one of them had so much to lose by dying that they would be willing to give more than their all in order to preserve their life. Since Galaxia was the first to draw her weapon, both Chaos and Optimus decided to draw their own weapon. Chaos transformed her arms into the very blade that caused Galaxia's injury and the claw that damaged Optimus, and Prime retracted his right hand into his forearm and activated his energon axe. "Now the true fight begins and in a few minutes, it will end."

"You are correct about one thing worm, the true fight does begin now, but it will only take me a few seconds to kill the two of you." Chaos wanted to be the first to attack, but she found herself defending against Optimus' axe. Now, her patience was at its end and she called upon more of her power, thus changing forms into a demon-like creature the size of Optimus. Using her newly summoned strength, Chaos was able to knock Prime back with relative ease.

"Slag," cursed Prime as he skidded to a stop. Fortunately, and unfortunately, a large rock served as the roadblock for Optimus, but its sharp edges caused a few more cracks in his windshield. Before he could get up, Prime's attention was focused on Galaxia by her scream as she was thrown through the air. She was lucky enough to land in the Autobot's hands instead of the ground, but now wasn't the time to thank him. "How about we speed things up for her," suggested Prime as he transformed into his alternate Cybertronian truck mode. "Climb on, because we're running out of energy and this may be our last chance."

Galaxia jumped on top of Optimus' hood and gripped onto where the windshield used to be. "You're right Prime, this is our last chance and I don't plan on blowing it!" Optimus Prime pressed down on his break and his accelerator until he reached maximum speed. Then he released the break and zoomed towards Chaos. "Galaxia Magnum," shouted the senshi as she fired about five large energy blast from her palm. As she expected, her attack did not do any significant damage to the monstrosity that was Sailor Chaos, but it did serve as a good blinder for her. This allowed Prime to take the "goddess by surprise and tackle her. Still, Prime's attack did little more than annoy Chaos, and she responded by shoving her hand into his chest.

With a sadistic smile, Chaos grabbed what she assumed to be Prime's power core, but what she actually took hold of was much more damaging to her. Chaos screamed as waves of pain flowed into her body, along with a blinding blue light. Then, Chaos realized what she had grabbed, the item that she had been warned about ever since the day she was born, the Autobot Matrix of Leadership.

Optimus took note of this unexpected turn and came up with a new strategy. He grabbed Chaos' arm tightly and kept it in contact with the Matrix. "Galaxia, now, finish her off!"

"As you wish, Optimus," shouted the gold senshi as she jumped over Prime and plummeted into the light. When the light vanished, Galaxia stood in a new set of solid god armor with her sword through Chaos' chest. However, they both knew that more effort was required to kill Sailor Chaos.

Now acting out of desperation, Chaos launched a volley of wild attacks at Galaxia, but none of them hit the golden senshi. On the other hand, all of Galaxia's attacks, which consisted of a single bitch-slap, made direct contact with Chaos. "No matter what you do, I can't die," stated Chaos in an attempt to dissuade her senshi opponent from delivering the final blow.

"True, I may not be able to kill you, but I can imprison you using my last ace, the true power of Fuuin no Ken, also known as the Sword of Sealing." Galaxia pushed the blade into Chaos' heart and proceeded to absorb her into her body. Once she finished the assumption, Galaxia stumbled her way over to Optimus who was dealing with the pain of his own wound. "Looks like we beat her, even though I'm pretty sure you could have finished her off yourself." The exhausted senshi smiled at her robotic partner then leaned down against his large blue leg.

"Maybe I could have, if I had only realized sooner that the Matrix was our key to victory. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of Chaos from now on," Galaxia told her new friend as she closed her eyes. "Till all are one."

Optimus Prime smiled inwardly at the spirit of his newfound friend. "Till all are one."


End file.
